User blog:BjornWhitman/Places Part 2
Ok so part two is finished. In the last one I featured The Fire Country, Home of Konohagakure and the Leaf Ninja. This one features The Wind Country, Home of Sunagakure and the Sand Ninja. So to the list hope you enjoy it or at least see some use in it. Wind Country This country is heavily noted for being mostly desert, along with extended rock wastelands. Although being one of the larger countries within the shinobi world, it has been plagued by a lack of revenue for quite some time. This lack of money has halted the growth of cities in the country, and has forced the feudal lord to cut back on revenue given to their hidden village. Touki A village which is located to the north west of the capital city. This city has done alot of work utilizing a great deal of the natural components in the surrounding areas for various crafts. Make a fine variety of stone and clay products, it is their main export. Most of the houses have been made from these easy to find components, and has been used to help develope most of the other villages. Oashisu A village which is located to the north east of the capital city. This village was initially founded surrounding an oasis, and has long become a tourist spot for the rest of the world. The Oasis has been expanded through the use of advanced irrigation methods developed by those whom live within the village. This village is also home to many spas. Naiya A village which is located to the south east of the capital city. This village lays around and large amount of underground deposit of various precious gems. Throughout the test of time, the village has been digging up these precious gemstones and utilizing them to boost the economy of the country. This area has been put through heavy guard by the capital cities personal guard. Minori A village which is located to the south west of the capital city. This village is one of the few areas which has been able to profit extremely from the developement of farm land. This is the countries single source of generating their own produce. The produce created is unique to the country and sells well in other parts of the world. Ikko Town One of the three big cities which surround the capital city located to the west. This large city has become a haven for businesses due to being surrounded by two towns specializing in the creation of goods. The people are very weary of foreigners, and have an intense rivalry with the two other cities. Bannin Town One of the three big cities which surround the capital city located to the north. This large city is home to a program developped by the Daimyou to pick up the slack after cutting the funds to the Sunagakure no Sato. Many young children are trained in a military fashion, giving a general police force which is used amongst the central populus of the country. Those strong enough end up amongst the elite guards of the Daimyou. Isai Town One of the three big cities which surround the capital city located to the south east. This large city is home to some of the greatest minds in all of the country. With a well funded education system, a number of the graduates from this system have resided within the area. Continueing to make greater advances in the field of science. The Puppet Armory A specialized armory which is located to the north east of the capital city. This area has long been inhabited by various individuals whom have migrated from Sunagakure no Sato. Setting up shop, they have developed hundreds of puppets to be utilized by Sunagakure no Sato. Some of these puppets are shipped around the entire world. Rokotsu Station An armory station which sells a great deal of supplies to the travelling shinobi. Various forges are located within the area, and all types of weapons are often crafted. The specialty type of weapon formed in this area are projectiles. The Twin Ports Tenpi and Getsuei These two port towns are located along the same shore, being within close vacinity to the large oil drills. Oil which is shipped from the drilling facilities are town to the port towns in order to be refined. After being refined, it is shipped all over the world. These two ports are noted for being extremely polluted. Outai Port A port town which is located on a peninsula on the south eastern portion of the wind country. This port town is known for much more then being as a successful trade route, but also has an incredible fishing fleet which capture various kinds of underwater creatures. The Oil Drills The major landmark of the Wind Country, the Oil Drills are a special part of their economy. Drilling deep into the barren wastelands and the desert area, they have managed to bring forth a kind of black gold which has been used as a fuel for many types of vehicles and as a source of energy. The Wind Temple The Wind Temple is a holy land which over the years has been disturbed by the oil drills which have been brought around them. The monks that live within this area, have been known for their incredible wisdom but above all else their special talents. Their talents lie within powerful sealing techniques, involving a form of theurgical enlightenment. Capital City "Hitofuki" Hitofuki is the largest city located in the heart of the Wind Country. Opting for the use of cheaper labor, the Daimyou has decided to move a majority of their business to Konohagakure no Sato, removing a great deal of their funds from Sunagakure no Sato. Through this mood, a sense of insecurity was brought about as the Daimyou began a program to train normal soldiers. Those whom were excellent in physical arts, were further trained by former shinobi working under the Daimyou. This elite guard is a fearsome group lead by mostly A ranked level soldiers. BjornWhitman 18:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts